bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloodlands City
Description Ruins, shrouded in the darkness of the deep. Sunken in the center of the old atoll, the murky waters have consumed the once grand hub the ancient characters. Centered in the cracked ruins is the city proper. Houses, shops, the library, taverns, inns and arena. All in various states of destruction. Surrounded by the broken trees of the forest, the pit that once held a lake, all consumed by the waves. In the middle of the city, the remnants of the government are housed. A cracked, multi leveled building, styled to allow whoever was needed easy access to organize the city's various needs. The upper town has suffered a great deal since the collapse. The once expensive shops and houses, reduced to rubble, and shells of what you could once call habitable. Where the wealthy used to gallivant as they pleased, stands as a haunting reminder of the insecurity everyone, no matter their standing, faced. The lower town is all but wiped from existence. The basic buildings crumbled under the fires, consumed by the magma that swallowed the streets. Few buildings could withstand the onslaught, but some did. Once a calming sight, the lake has become nothing more than an almost endless abyss. The various winding caverns that used to be home to various fauna have been taken by darkness. Splintered trees, held together by the ropes of kelp and aquatic plants that stretch back to the surface, are all that is left of the lush forest. Life still clings to it, with corrupted fish and vicious hunters weaving between the plants. Though not much survives for long. The swamps once held a variety of oddities and terrors. The warped trees twisting and curling around themselves. While not as tall as the forest's used to be, their bulk had given them just enough stamina to hold the line from the cataclysmic barrage. Monsters continue to haunt this place, carrying on their traditions. History World Location The old city sits in the basin of the atoll, now consumed by the corruption that slept below. It is located west of the main continent. Relations While the Bloodlands city used to be facing a battle on all sides, after the cataclysm, and subsequent occupation by Adolphus, it held a grim neutrality. Adolphus had finally won his prize, sitting in the city he wanted to claim. He was not about to give it up so soon. A band of adventurers went down at his call, and they found peace. Adolphus would fend off the encroaching corruption for as long as he could, and would give the citizens of the atoll the time they needed to either defeat the scourge, or escape. Trivia * In the downtown area, within one of the few buildings standing, are two statues, locked in an embrace. A beautiful diamond ring sits unmarred on the woman's finger, as the man lays his chin on her head. * There used to be dozens of tunnels leading down into the underdark. Most have collapsed, but no one can say for sure. *